Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data maintenance method applied to a memory device, and in particular to a data maintenance method applied to a super block.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMC, and other uses.
Flash memory, such as NAND FLASH, includes a plurality of blocks. Each of the blocks has a plurality of pages, wherein the unit of a write operation is one page, and the unit of an erase operation is one block. The stored data may be read incorrectly from the flash memory. The current solution is encoding the original data, which is arranged to be stored into the flash memory, and storing the encoded data into the flash memory, such that the encoded data will be retrieve and decoded to obtain the original data during the read operation. Although the encode/decode process may correct most of the error data, the way to store the encoded data effects the performance of the flash.